


The Right Way to Take the Perfect Selfie

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Cell Phones, Episode Tag, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Ichabod Crane vs. Modern Technology, Ichabod Crane vs. the 21st Century
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3433091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Let's just take the picture, Crane."</p><p>Ichabod huffed softly, taking the given opportunity to turn away from her closeness and look towards the phone. "Very well. Let us commence with these... ‘selfies’."</p><p>[Set pre-dominantly during S1.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Way to Take the Perfect Selfie

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, after the selfie video and the extended video posted by... Nerdist? (I think. I saw it on YouTube, but I think it was originally posted there, I'm not sure, someone correct me if I'm wrong! ^^'') I wanted to write a selfie fic. Set mostly during S1 when Ichabod's still bamboozled by technology (also why it says 2014).
> 
> I do not own _Sleepy Hollow_ or anything else here. xD Thanks for reading!

"Come here, come here, come here."

Ichabod let himself be pulled by Abbie's insistent hand, for a moment allowing him to relish in the sound of her laughter. Given the events lately, given his past, he knew the importance of such a thing. Laughter was the brightest spark in the darkest of times.

"What are we doing?" he asked, glancing around the cabin.

"We're representing Team Witness," Abbie replied playfully. "Sit down."

Ichabod sat on the sofa, looking up at her. "I still don't understand."

"Selfies," Abbie said simply.

As if that explained anything, Ichabod thought, as Abbie sat down next to him. He watched her tap around on her phone for a moment before deciding to speak again.

"What are these ‘selfies’ that you speak of?"

"They're when you take a picture of yourself. For fun. You post them on Twitter or Tumblr, you know, all the social media outlets." Abbie leaned over, holding the phone out. "Yeah, that's good, scoot over."

"What?"

Abbie laughed softly, gripping his shirt sleeve to pull him closer. "You need to get close, the screen's only so big."

"Oh. Very well, then." Ichabod leaned over until their shoulders bumped. He wasn't sure what to do with his hands. Abbie fixed her hair and Ichabod could smell her shampoo. It was awfully close quarters.

"Okay, you could loosen up a _little_. You look like the world's tallest constipated British dude."

Ichabod frowned, turning his head to look at her. "I beg your pardon, Lieutenant."

Abbie grinned up at him, reaching up to tuck a piece of his hair behind his ear. "There. That's better."

"Surely this isn't a meaningful exercise," Ichabod muttered, pushing his fingers back through his hair.

"Let's just take the picture, Crane."

Ichabod huffed softly, taking the given opportunity to turn away from her closeness and look towards the phone. "Very well. Let us commence with these... ‘selfies’."

"Smile."

Ichabod looked at her again. "Why must we smile at an inanimate obj-" There was a click from the phone that made Ichabod jump.

" _Crane_." Abbie laughed, leaning forward, pressing her forehead against the heel of her hand. " _Seriously?_ "

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't know-" Ichabod pressed his lips together as Abbie continue to laugh at him. "This is poor fun, Lieutenant."

"This picture just basically sums up _everything_ about us," Abbie chuckled, holding up the phone towards him.

Ichabod ducked his head, squinting at the screen. "A photo of me looking at you in confusion."

"Yes!"

"Quaint."

"Oh, come on, Crane." Abbie slipped her arm around his shoulders. Ichabod barely dared to breathe. "Just smile at the phone. It won't bite."

"I would hope not," Ichabod said softly, turning his head. Her hair brushed his cheek and he forced himself to sit very still. Smile at the phone, she had said. He didn't know what there was to smile about - over a box that can call people or send people messages or even talk to you itself, nonetheless - but he caught sight of Abbie smiling next to him out of the corner of his eye while he was pondering the question.

He smiled without preamble.

"Hey, that's pretty good," Abbie commented, leaning away from Ichabod to tap on the screen of her phone again. "What do you think?" She angled the phone towards him again.

This time, the picture was of him and her both smiling at the camera. He thought that he didn't look nearly as out of place as he sometimes felt. "It's most charming, Miss Mills," he said warmly.

Abbie nodded. "I think so. I'll post it in a minute."

"Are these... selfies common for your generation?" Ichabod ventured. He was careful to not step on any toes regarding his opinions on such matters; it was a different century, after all. Surely his century was as baffling to the population now as 2014 was to him. Surely?

"Sure. We delight in narcissistic tendencies," Abbie replied, glancing up at him with laughter twinkling in her eyes. "I don't really take a lot of myself, really, I'd rather have pictures of people that are friends, family... that sort of thing."

Ichabod watched tiny photos scroll by on Abbie's phone as she scrolled through. For a brief second, he thought he saw a picture of... was that himself? "Wait a moment." He reached for her hand, fingers bumping against the screen. A picture of a plate of waffles zoomed in on the screen. Ichabod made a face. "Ah..."

"That was breakfast a few days ago," Abbie responded, tapping it away.

"Why do you have to take photographs of the food that you've consumed- that one!" Ichabod pressed his finger against the photo. It expanded to fill the screen; it was a picture of him, asleep with his head on the table in his kitchen. That had been just the other day; he'd fallen asleep whilst consumed by a book about modern day London. A travel guide, he believed it was called.

"Oh, yeah." Abbie chuckled, then whisked her phone away. "You fell asleep at the table, you were begging for embarrassing photos. You were... ah, _charming_." She nudged his shoulder and stood up, leaving him sitting on the sofa to file through the new information. Yet another way to embarrass himself in this century...

"But that's hardly fair, Lieutenant, I was asleep!" he protested, getting to his feet to follow her back into the kitchen.

"All's fair in love and war."

"Oh?" Ichabod raised an eyebrow, looking at her speculatively. "Really?"

Abbie just smiled and turned away, speaking about making coffee or tea if he preferred it, and Ichabod watched her handle everything in the kitchen with practised ease and wondered, perhaps, if there was any hope for him being so comfortable to take a selfie himself anytime soon.

 

　

　

Ichabod watched his thumb to make sure it didn't go over the lens again. He made sure to keep the phone tilted at the correct angle. It was faultless, surely, although still egostistical and slightly pointless if not a tiny bit fun.

"If you're so smart, why've you been taking a video this whole time?"

Ichabod stopped, looking at the phone. Video? A moving picture? How had he... "Oh, here, you take it!" He nearly shoved the phone into Abbie's hands, although he was unable to help the infectious excitement that coursed through his veins as Abbie's laughter echoed the room. "Hurry, hurry, we must tumble it!" he exclaimed, leaning over Abbie's shoulder so that she could take the selfie.

 

**Author's Note:**

> (The last bit are direct [well, I say direct, but I'm going off of memory from watching it earlier so] from the extended selfie video by Nerdist, part of the video we saw on the finale.)


End file.
